


Unknown Pregnancy

by buahlemon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buahlemon/pseuds/buahlemon
Summary: Tidak seperti Hinata yang tulus mencintai Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membutuhkan kedudukan Hinata sebagai anak tunggal dari direktur perusahaan Hyuga. Selain itu, ternyata Sasuke juga mulai menyukai tubuh milik Hinata. Apa saja yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua di waktu senggangnya?Sasuke berencana untuk membuat Hinata keguguran dalam waktu satu bulan ini, karena itu lebih baik Hinata cuti dulu dari pekerjannya.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke





	Unknown Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> "NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI."

**Happy Reading ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bekerja larut malam sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi pemuda berumur 24 tahun yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha tersebut. Pekerjaannya sebagai calon direktur membuatnya mau tak mau harus bekerja keras karena ia harus bersaing dengan kakaknya sendiri.

Hubungan pertunangannya dengan Hinata Hyuga juga berjalan lancar. Tentu saja wanita itu tidak tahu kalau ia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke.

Tidak seperti Hinata yang tulus mencintai Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membutuhkan kedudukan Hinata yang merupakan anak tunggal dari direktur utama perusahaan Hyuga. Satu-satunya perusahaan yang bisa bersaing dengan perusahaan miliknya.

Selain itu, ternyata Sasuke juga mulai menyukai tubuh milik Hinata. Sama seperti saat ini, Sasuke terlihat sedang berjalan ke arah apartemen yang ditinggalinya berdua dengan Hinata.

Sasuke melihat jam di tangannya sebelum masuk ke dalam lift. "Jam delapan," ucapnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke sampai di depan apartemennya. Pria itu segera melepas sepatunya setelah masuk ke dalam. "Hinata," panggilnya setengah berteriak.

"Aku di kamar."

Sasuke tersenyum miring setelah mendengar sahutan Hinata. Ia segera membawa langkahnya ke dalam kamar Hinata.

CEKLEK!

"Hmm... " Sasuke bergumam kecil saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Kau cantik sekali."

Hinata duduk di hadapan Sasuke dengan gaun yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Rambut hitam panjangnya digerai dengan indah. Dapat dilihatnya Hinata tersenyum berusaha menggoda dirinya.

Wanita itu sedikit membusungkan dadanya agar Sasuke dapat melihat dadanya lebih jelas. "Mhhnn..." desah Hinata menggoda sambil menurunkan bajunya hingga salah satu payudaranya menyembul keluar. "Sasuke-kun, aku sengaja tidak memakai bra dan celana dalam di baliknya."

Senyuman Sasuke semakin lebar saat melihat tingkah Hinata. Laki-laki itu dapat merasakan kalau penisnya sudah mulai mengeras, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat memasuki liang hangat Hinata.

"Hmm..." Sasuke bergumam sambil melepaskan kemeja dan celananya hingga tak ada satu pun benang yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Hari ini aku lelah, Hinata. Kau yang di atas," ucap Sasuke kemudian tidur terlentang di atas kasur.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tapi wanita itu dengan cepat naik ke tempat tidurnya kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Melihat penis Sasuke yang sudah tegak berdiri membuat tubuh Hinata juga ikut bergairah. Ia ingin langsung menuju menu utama. Dengan cepat wanita itu melepaskan baju yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya sembarangan ke sudut kamar.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Hinata yang memposisikan penisnya di depan liang Hinata. Salah satu tangan Sasuke bergerak maju dan menggesek bibir vagina Hinata. "Ini masih kering, Hinata. Kau bisa kesakitan."

Hinata tidak mempedulikan ucapan Sasuke dan membiarkan kepala penis Sasuke memasuki tubuhnya. "Akh!" erang Hinata kecil. Ini memang menyakitkan tapi terasa nikmat di saat bersamaan.

Saat penis Sasuke semakin dalam memasuki tubuhnya, Hinata hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sshh," Sasuke juga ikut mendesis di bawah Hinata. Dinding vagina Hinata yang masih kering menggesek penisnya dan itu benar-benar terasa sangat nikmat.

"Eng~ Ahhhh~" desah Hinata panjang saat seluruh penis Sasuke sudah berada di dalam vaginanya. Wanita itu dengan sengaja menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan sangat lambat. Kedua tangannya juga meremas kedua payudaranya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat wanita di atasnya itu sedang memejamkan matanya dan menikmati permainannya sendiri. Laki-laki itu sebenarnya tidak suka dengan tempo lambat seperti ini, tapi ia sengaja membiarkannya sejenak.

Tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam itu mulai menyentuh titik penyatuannya dengan Hinata. Ia dengan sengaja menyentil klitoris Hinata hingga membuat Hinata membuka kedua matanya sejenak dan mendesah. "Ahh..."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Hinata tidak menghiraukan dirinya dan kembali fokus untuk menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri. Sekarang fokus mata Sasuke beralih pada perut Hinata yang sedikit menyembul. Ah, benar, Sasuke hampir saja lupa kalau di dalam perut itu ada anaknya yang sedang tumbuh tanpa ibunya sadari. Hinata memang agak sedikit lambat mengenai hal-hal seperti ini, bahkan Sasuke yang pertama kali sadar kalau wanitanya itu sudah terlambat datang bulan sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Uhhh..." Hinata mendadak merasakan tubuhnya meremang saat merasakan tangan pria di bawahnya yang mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan memutar. "Uhhh... Shh..." Gerakan tangan Sasuke di perutnya membuat tubuhnya makin terangsang.

"Hh!" Sasuke mengernyit saat merasakan dinding vagina Hinata makin menjepit penisnya.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Hinata yang merasakan kalau dirinya sebentar lagi akan klimaks semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Gerakan Hinata makin menggila saat satu jari Sasuke juga ikut menggesek-gesek klitorisnya. "Akh! Aaahhhh~" desah Hinata lantang dengan tubuhnya yang ambruk di atas Sasuke.

"Ck," Sasuke berdecak kesal melihat hal itu.

"Kau pasti kesal karena belum keluar kan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap mata Sasuke. "Penismu masih tegak di dalam," tambah Hinata.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih saat melihat Hinata yang tidak berniat untuk membantunya sama sekali. Dengan gerakan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya hingga membuat Hinata berada di bawahnya. "Kau pantas dihukum, Hinata."

Bibir Hinata seketika langsung dikulum oleh Sasuke dengan beringas. Kedua tangan Sasuke juga dengan cepat meremas dan memelintir puting Hinata. Laki-laki itu juga menggenjot tubuh Hinata dengan cepat.

Saat Sasuke berhenti menciumnya dan beralih mengisap lehernya, Hinata mulai mendesah nikmat yang seirama dengan hentakan Sasuke. "Oh! Uhh! Akh! Ahh! Ahn!"

"Suaramu indah."

Hinata sengaja menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual. "Penismu yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Hahaha..." Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat melihat wanita di bawahnya sudah memejamkan matanya seakan pasrah menerima perlakuan Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sasuke merayap ke bawah punggung Hinata dan mengalungkannya ke bahu Hinata dari belakang agar tubuhnya dapat semakin dalam memasuki tubuh Hinata.

"A-AKH!" Hinata kaget saat merasakan penis Sasuke semakin dalam memasukinya. "UHHHH!" Hinata sudah merasakan klimaks keduanya.

"Sshh!" Sasuke merasakan kalau dirinya sebentar lagi akan klimaks.

"Hn! Aaahhhhh~" Hinata mendesah lantang saat cairan hangat Sasuke menyembur di dalam rahimnya. Rasanya sangat hangat.

Sasuke masih menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan pelan saat merasakan spermanya mengalir di dalam tubuh Hinata. "Hmm..." Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas tubuh Hinata saat ia selesai dengan klimaksnya.

Bibir Sasuke masih mengecupi bagian leher Hinata dengan tangannya yang asyik mengelus cuping telinga wanitanya. "Ingat minum obatmu setelah ini. Aku tidak ingin kau hamil, Hinata," perintah Sasuke walau itu percuma karena Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata sedang dalam keadaan hamil. Tapi wanita itu malah tidak sadar dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke rasanya ingin lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata yang sedang hamil jika wanita itu meminum obat pencegah kehamilan. Mungkin ia akan keguguran? Sasuke jadi tidak sabar untuk melihatnya.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun," sahut Hinata manja.

Sasuke sengaja membiarkan penisnya berada di dalam liang Hinata. "Perutmu agak besar, Hinata. Apa kau makin gendut, hm?" tanya Sasuke seakan memberi kode.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke juga menyadari hal ini. Hinata sedikit takut saat melihat Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya agar mereka bisa saling menatap. "Kau tahu kan aku benci dengan wanita gemuk?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu kan aku bisa dengan mudah memutus pertunangan kita?"

Hinata semakin takut saat menatap mata milik Sasuke ditambah satu tangan Sasuke mulai turun dan menyentuh perut Hinata. "Jadi...," ucap Sasuke menggantung sambil menekan pelan perut Hinata. "Buang lemak ini dari perutmu!" perintah Sasuke.

DEG!

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang mendengar ancaman Sasuke. "A-aku mengerti," sahut Hinata saat kembali menemukan suaranya.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Bagus, Hinata." Suara Sasuke kembali manis dan melembut. Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya hingga penisnya terlepas dari lubang Hinata. "Nah, sekarang berbaliklah dan menungging."

Hinata dengan cepat melaksanakan perintah Sasuke.

JLEB!

Tak perlu menunggu, penis Sasuke kembali menggenjot tubuh Hinata. Dan yang dapat Hinata lakukan hanyalah mendesah sambil menerima hujaman Sasuke pada kemaluannya. Tangan Sasuke yang semula meremas pantat Hinata sekarang berpindah pada perut Hinata. "Lihat, Hinata. Perutmu ini mengganggu pemandangan saja."

"Shh! Ma-maaf. Aku akan diet mulai sekarang."

"Cih! Diet itu memakan waktu lama," balas Sasuke.

"Ah! Ah! La-lalu... Ah! Akh! a-apa yang harus AKHH!" Ucapan Hinata terdengar sangat kacau tapi Sasuke suka sekali saat mendengarnya.

"Pakai korset perut atau apapun itu, yang penting aku tidak melihat perutmu yang berlemak itu." Sasuke sengaja memberi perintah seperti itu untuk menyiksa Hinata. Ia yakin tak butuh waktu lama sampai wanita itu akan keguguran. Sasuke tidak peduli walau itu adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Ba-baik... UHH! Ahnn AHHHH!"

Melihat Hinata yang sudah klimaks kembali membuat Sasuke semakin gencar untuk memompa tubuh wanita hamil tersebut. Hingga akhirnya pria itu menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam tubuh Hinata lagi.

Kedua tubuh itu kemudian ambruk di atas tempat tidur Hinata.

Melihat Hinata sudah menutup matanya, Sasuke dengan sengaja menggigit cuping telinganya. "Hei, jangan tidur, aku masih belum puas."

"Hmm..." Hinata menggumam kemudian membuka kedua matanya dan membiarkan Sasuke kembali menggerakkan penisnya di dalam vaginanya. "Uhh! Uhh! Akh!"

Malam ini, Sasuke sengaja menggempur tubuh Hinata sampai pagi karena mulai besok ia harus bekerja keras kembali agar bisa merebut posisi direktur utama di perusahaan milik ayahnya.

"Ambilah cuti untuk satu bulan ke depan, Hinata," ucap Sasuke di tengah tusukannya.

"AKH! Bo-bolehkah?"

"Hm," sahut Sasuke. Sasuke berencana untuk membuat Hinata keguguran dalam waktu satu bulan ini, karena itu lebih baik Hinata cuti dulu dari pekerjannya.

Tak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya. Yang ada hanyalah desahan Hinata dan suara hentakan penis Sasuke yang memenuhi kamar tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
